The Back Story - Growing Together
by GeekMommaRants
Summary: This story started a back ground description of Caroline and Kate, now it has developed in a story about how much both Caroline and Kate have grown together in all sorts of ways. Thanks for the reviews, critiques and wonderful direction given. Updated.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline's emotions are running full steam ahead. She knew that she was in love as she thought about no one else but Kate. Her insecurities and self-hatred were losing the great war of love. Caroline had been traumatized by her mother for being attracted to women and knew that she had to fit in with the normative standard of life. This meant a marriage, with a man. She buried her feelings and went with the prevailing standard. In John, she choose someone whose capacity of love and romance were minimal without any demand of emotional bonding. John married her, as he could see how much she loved him as a friend. It was easy, John was someone she could talk to about almost everything. It was obvious that her parents were anything but friends. So the decision to pursue and catch John was an easy one.

Kate understood all too well what courage and honesty meant. Being an English-Nigerian allowed her to see the new and old worlds at the same time. The old world was old fashioned, traditional and homophobic and dangerously so. The new world allowed for freedom, self-expression and individualism. This are English values learned from her mother, a regal and very intelligent English woman with the courage of conviction her daughter was raised with. Marrying out because of love and affection was not easily accepted 42 years ago. Yet Kate's parents managed by ignoring those who wished demonstrate their racism. This prejudice was rare and seldom showed. Kate like Caroline could not be out and proud, growing up. The acceptance she received from her Mum built the backbone that Kate walks with today. Kate's father was not told about her attraction to women until he was old and fragile. This was done as Kate and her mum did not want a forced marriage to take place. Kate also took the socially normative route until her confidence in herself grew and the acceptance of self that comes from age and maturity.

"We are so similar it's scary." Caroline said to Kate in which Kate nodded in agreement. "Two sides of the same coin" Kate replied. They were on their way to a viewing of a house Caroline had been very excited about. The old home had a very small Chapel like room with a Wurlitzer Grade 8 organ. Caroline was overjoyed to think of the organ would be the one thing Kate would love. The house the bulk of the accommodation is in 1970s/80s brick extensions tucked away to the rear of the building. An un-kept and overgrown front garden with a cement horse shoe driveway, leading to a double car garage at the side of house.

As they drove up, Kate wrinkled her face at the sight of this seemingly condemned building. She wondered why Caroline would even conceive of booking the viewing, must less being so excited to bring Kate here. Caroline explained the cost of the home would be around 500K with an allowance to spruce up the outside. Caroline smiled devilishly saying "I have a surprise for you!" As they made their way through the first floor with it's marble floors, chandeliers and faux frescos on every wall and ceiling in the sitting rooms and dining room. The kitchen was great with professional grade ovens and stoves, and plenty of cabinets much like that in a school cafeteria kitchen. Caroline explained how these rooms could be salvaged with her keen sense of what was possible. All the while thinking about the "surprise."


	2. Chapter 2

Kate thought Caroline had jumped the shark and gone blinkered. After the kitchen Caroline ordered Kate to close her eyes for the most important part of the first floor. Kate complied as Caroline lead them to the small Chapel. Once they were near the altar, Caroline squealed "Here it is" Kate was taken aback by the sight of a smallish altar focusing on the organ at the back of the altar. "It's a grade 8!" Caroline squealed. Kate was incredulous of Caroline's response. What is this about Caroline? Caroline looked defeated and embarrassed by Kate's confusion in not seeing her attempt to give Kate, the first thing Caroline knew Kate loved, playing the organ. Caroline searched to find a house with an organ knowing that a converted church home might fill the bill. Caroline in her own weird way wants nothing but to demonstrate by action, her love and adoration for Kate.

Caroline smiled at Kate saying "Darling I know how much you love playing the organ. During your interview, you were very enthusiastic about the Chapel organ at school. So much so, you practically ran to tickle to the ivories. They are ivories, right?" I want you to have your first love music with you in our home. Caroline vowed, my love, you will always know how much you mean too me. Kate was overcome with emotion and joy with Caroline's heart felt desire to please her. She kissed Caroline with a passion that surprised both of them. As Kate fully understood how much Caroline valued Kate and Kate's happiness.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate was overcome with emotion, with Caroline's gesture but resolutely hated the house and the organ. As not to belittle Caroline's desire to please her, she lovingly held Caroline and whispered, "Happiness is living with the love of my life, you and our children." She explained the wisdom of getting someone to access the most important systems in the house, the electricity, the furnace and the plumbing. It all seemed to Kate a money pit. Caroline stood back and for the first time, considered the actual state of the place. Which to her sense of taste was not up to snuff. Caroline's mind reeled at the site as she wondered why this place would be something she would even consider. Then those black eyes melted her heart and for a moment it all made sense. Must make sure Kate is happy with me our home and our family. This was Caroline's internal marching orders.

Kate nimbly suggested the home a mile away from the High street in Harrogate with four bedroom and a huge owner's suite as well as a study, a gourmet kitchen and a beautiful view of a pond on the neighboring property. Caroline had no reservations about the home but really wanted the organ.

The house they agreed on was more like the home Kate had while married to Richard than the house in Harrogate the new home, their home with its white-washed brick and horse shoe drive-way, providing the posh exterior of Caroline and John's home with its stately windows and double front door. The bedrooms were designed for long stays, with the previous owners having a large family and lots of smooching friends. The dining room and kitchen eating areas were huge, enough for eight comfortably and twelve in a pinch. The living room was gigantic the size of one of the sitting rooms in Buckingham Palace, or so it seemed to Kate. "We can have an entire Girl Guide troop in here," Kate remarked when they toured the house. Caroline thought this house was more elegant and stately than her other home and at a bargain since the owners were desperate to sell as they were immigrating to Canada.

Caroline and Kate discussed the whole affair with Caroline saying "My goal is the sell the Harrogate house with its furnishings so we can make a new start, I designed and decorated that house, but want this house to be a collaboration between both of us and our tastes. There is a Nigerian furniture store we can get things that reflect both of us." Kate wriggled her nose and retorted "This is Yorkshire" Caroline was confused by Kate remark and replied "I've heard that before." They both giggled and locked hands as they made their way from the estate agents office.

Kate smiled saying let's get something to eat, we're famished referring to the baby and herself. Caroline ask if they should go down the pub or to their favorite Italian spot. Kate smiled at Italian restaurant suggestion as they made their way to the parking lot and heading into the place eyeing their favorite table. Caroline ordered a large orange juice, what about the wine selection? Kate wondered. Darling, you can't have wine, and I will not drink the vino until we both can, Caroline replied. Caroline, was only ever going to work at being thoughtful and sensitive to Kate's condition, having firmly committed herself to Kate's health and the baby's well being during these last weeks of pregnancy.

Caroline smiled devilishly and remarked. "The living room is perfect for your surprise." What? Kate wondered aloud not realizing she had spoken. We are going to decorate our home together, that was the plan, Kate retorted. Caroline smiling said "Yes of course, no change to our plan, just that I want to spoil you." I hope you don't think that the living room is in need of a piano or organ. Shocked, Caroline looked embarrassed and sad. "Well, you do love music and there is plenty of space, not that I'm confirming anything. I was under the notion that playing was your first love, darling and I want you to be happy with me our family and your passions.


	4. Chapter 4

Kate could not deny her love of music and playing the organ. The grandness of church organ is the sound made coming through the pipes and reverberating off the stone walls of a chapel or best a cathedral. To Kate's ear playing the ivories requires the kind of space that the music takes on a life of its own. There was no organ in Kate's home for this reason. Caroline was still working hard to be exactly want Kate wanted in a partner, minus discussing it with her. Caroline had the best of taste and assumed this skill carried over in every other part of her life. John's affair was proof positive this was not always the case. The laid plans had gone to rot. Kate was different. Her marriage in mind and heart was the past and dead. Kate was her present and future happiness. Caroline saw their budding relationship as a life preserver. Happiness and genuine love was still a bit frightening to Caroline but she held her bottle by battening down and letting for once, her heart lead the way.

This next task for Caroline was to organize the move to their new home. The Harrogate had sold for over 1.5MIL. Caroline was gobsmacked when the estate agent called with the good news. The house of their choice was well under 500K with more than 250K left over. John would have his 50% in which his mistress Judith could go hog wild and pig crazy with his proceeds. Caroline beckoned Kate to her office via Beverly to break the good thinking something was terribly wrong in the manner that Beverly called her to come to the Headmistresses' office. Kate scurried as fast as was feasible for someone with loathsome fear and anxiety to move. The nerves and anxiety made an appearance as they were on vacation. With a vengeance, only negativity and dread were all she could conjure. Kate entered Caroline's office like a pupil sent to the Headmistresses office for committing an expellable offense.

Caroline looked up from her papers and shined her most dazzling smile and declaring "The house has sold and not for a pence but over a million and a half. That leaves us 50% and the other half to John." She spoke with comfortable authority, knowing her news would delight the love of her life. Kate now wide-eyed, with a look for shocked melting into a toothy smile, then laughter and finally concern. "Caroline, my house is still on the market, I don't know when it will sell." "No matter, we can pay for the house from the proceeds of the Harrogate sale. "Caroline we talked about us owning a home together. " Oh we will!" Caroline explained, "The deed will have both of us listed as owners. I think it would be wise to create a trust fund for our daughter when she arrives. The boys got one each when they were born. When your house sells we could fund our daughter's future like I did for the boys. College tuition is saved for each and ready for Oxford. Now we are going to have worry about Primary school. They're very expensive, you know. We'll have search high and low for a good public school. Any ideas?


End file.
